


Baka To Ghost

by Karzai_Meelu44



Category: Baka to Test to Shokanju | Baka and Test: Summon the Beasts, 地縛少年花子くん | Jibaku Shounen Hanako-kun | Toilet-bound Hanako-kun (Manga)
Genre: Comedy of Errors, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Gender Issues, Innuendo, M/M, Perversion, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karzai_Meelu44/pseuds/Karzai_Meelu44
Summary: A bunch of idiots blindly test some new bracelets. But instead of a battle arena they end up in the twisted haunted world of a Toilet Bound Hanako Kun.
Relationships: Hanako | Yugi Amane/Yashiro Nene, Kinoshita Hideyoshi/Tsuchiya Kouta, Kinoshita Hideyoshi/Yoshii Akihisa, Kirishima Shouko/Sakamoto Yuuji, Minamoto Kou/Mitsuba Sousuke, Multi/Multi, Shimada Minami/Yoshii Akihisa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Baka To Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Trying my hand at a CROSSOVERRRRR
> 
> Also I'm really into Baka to Test now also so I may be writing. .. ahem yes.... SMUT FOR THEM
> 
> Especially Hideyoshi...... 
> 
> So hopefully y'all can check those out as well!
> 
> Also you can still read but honestly I encourage you to check both animes out too if you hadn't .

Akihisa and Kouta sat in their usual corner in the dark, away from the other students. 

"Do you have my usual? "

The tan haired boy questioned the camera wielding one. The latter grinned.

"When do I not?"

Pulling out a envelope the blue haired boy showed his customer 3 pics of a brown haired student.

"Three hot pics of Hideyoshi. The one in the middle is of the rare special, a towel shot."

Akihisa squealed, grabbing the prize photos. "How much?"

"1,000 yen"

"Waaaaaa, whyyyy it was 500 last time!"

The near poor boy exclaimed.

"Two words… towel shot. Do you know how hard it was to sneak into the Hideyoshi locker room?"

Akihisa sighed, pulling out the money. "This sucks big ti.."

"Tits?"

"NO! TIME!"

Akihisa corrected, red faced. "Shush before Minami hears you!!!"

"Hears what? " came a new voice.

Akihisa screamed and clenched the pictures to his chest. "Aggggghhh!!! Oh Hideyoshi, it's you! Thank God it's a nice, soft cute girl that walked in on us and not a hard, painful, flat…."

"WHAT DID YOU SAYYYYYY?!?!"

Minami broke through the door and kicked the poor boy in the face, making him drop the photos. Kouta pulled out his camera, eyes gleaming while the German girl was practically killing his best customer. 

"I'm sorry , I'm SORRY my spine isn't supposed to bend that…"

Crack

Akihisa layed on the ground, his ghost leaving him.

"May that teach you a lesson on not calling me FLAT, idiot!"

Akihisa sat up. "But I didn't . …"

Hideyoshi sighed. "And sorry to burst your bubble but, I'm not a girl."

His words went over their heads as Kouta snatched the photos away from Akihisa . "No money, no photos "

"Awwww… but we're friends!"

Yuuji stepped in. "Minami. Himeji needs you. Something about needing a 'girl's talk'."

Minami smiled. "Okay!" And rushed out pass the class rep. Yuuji turned to the other three.

"Actually she didn't but I didn't want Minami to hear this. Remember the iron bracelets? "

Akihisa pouted. "The one that busted on me after a few uses?"

Hideyoshi folded his arms. "At least you got use out of yours. Yuuji and mine blew within seconds and tore my clothes off."

Kouta had sudden nose bleed, passing out on the floor.

"Kouta!!!" Akihisa shouted going to his friends side. "Say something Kouta!"

"Where you there…. When Hideyoshi's clothes were torn off..?" Kouta asked weakly.

"Yes… yes I was." Akihisa sniffed.

"Did you take a…. A picture? "

"No."

"How could you…." Kouta whispered before 'dying'.

Yuuji rolled his eyes. "Aaany way. The principal gave us some more prototypes to try out." He said, showing the iron bracelets. "Here's a extra too. Kouta you can have it. If something happens I don't want the girls hurt so us guys will test them…."

Hideyoshi smiled. "Class rep, you…"

"Us guys and Hideyoshi of course . "

The short brown haired student frowned.

Kouta slipped his on and wagged his eyebrows at Hideyoshi as the latter put his own bracelet on. Hideyoshi pushed him away. "Oh please…"

Akihisa looked the bracelet on his wrist. "So these should work better?"

Yuuji nodded . "They should… you guys ready?"

All of them nodded and raised their hands.

"SUMMON!"

………………

Hanako and Nene were in the girls bathroom. Nene cleaning while Hanako just floated around.

"You look really cute with a mop, senpai."

Hanako giggles. Nene glared at him. "You don't be looking at all when I hit you with said mop."

The door flew open, hitting the wall. "Hanako, look at this!!!" 

Shouted a blonde boy, holding up a little person looking thing. It was about the size of a mokke.

Hanako hummed. "What is that, Kou?"

"I don't know I thought you knew!"

The strange creature wiggled out of Kou's grasp and onto the floor. Nene cooed.

"Awww… it's so cute!" 

She said kneeling down. 

The creature looked at her for a minute before jumping onto her. 

"Eeeee!!!! Get it off!"

She squeaked, swatting it. The creature flew and hit a wall. Hanako and Kou were on it in seconds ,hitting it with the mop and a washing cloth.

………..

Yuuji, Kouta, Hideyoshi and Akihisa found themselves in a new environment rather then a battle room.

Kouta looked around. "What..did It teleport us?"

Yuuji folded his arms. "Sure looks that way. This may be a new school."

"Or the future!" Akihisa exclaimed with a happy go lucky aura.

Hideyoshi glanced around the ground."Where's our avatars…."

"Ow! Ouch! My faaaace! My pretty face!!" Akihisa cried out, rolling on the ground.

Yuuji sighed. "I don't know but it looks like some one found Akihisa's."

…………..

Kou and Hanako stood over the semi dead avatar . Hanako hummed. 

"Must be some form of perverted ghost."

"And you aren't? "Nene added.

"Aghhh!!! I'm too cute for this!!! What is this, some candid porn shoot for a creepy fetish?!"

Kou looked up with a start, worry in his blue eyes. "Mitsuba!"

Nene turned to Hanako. "You think there's more of them?"

"Let's go see."

The trio ran out into the hallway to see Mitsuba cornered into the lockers, surrounded by more weird small creatures. 

Mitsuba looked up at the three. "What are these things? What have you conjured up THIS time? Did Tsukasa do this? "

Kou waved his hands . "Calm down, we don't know anything about …"

Click. Click.

One of the creatures were trying to take pics up Nene's dress. The white haired girl hid behind Hanako as Mitsuba pointed to said creature.

"THAT one is more perverted than lame ass traffic safety earing."

Kou looked up at the pink haired ghost, shocked. "I'm NOT perverted!"

"Oh there they are.. told you we'd find them. " 

Hanako, Nene, Kou and Mitsuba turned towards the source of the voice. A tall red head with a calm aura about him was the source. Behind him was a sneaky looking blue haired boy, a dumb idiotic appearing boy who looked exhausted, and a cute looking girl.

The red head continued as they stepped up. "We were trying a new prototype and it appears that instead of giving a battle field it teleported us. Sorry about our avatars . 

He said as the 'avatars' suddenly disappeared. 

Mitsuba looked around. "What kind of witch craft is this?!"

The idiot looking boy spoke up. "Oh it's no witch craft its.."

"Wait you can see him?" Kou asked surprised. 

"Him? No that's clearly a girl. "

"Ehhhhhh?!" Mitsuba shrieked. 

The red head stepped between. "Excuse Akihisa, he's a idiot. I'm Yuuji, and here's Hideyoshi and Kouta…. Kouta? "

Kouta was worming his way behind Hanako to get to Nene. Hanako blocked him . 

Nene looked at Yuuji. "Your school uniforms look different . "

"So do yours." Hideyoshi spoke up.

Hanako hummed."And you guys can see ghosts."

The other four gasped. "Huh?!"

"Yeah me and pinky here are ghosts . I'm Hanako, that's Mitsuba, here's Kou and this is Nene ."

Kouta sat up. "I wonder . … if we didn't just teleport. What if…"

Yuuji hummed in thought . "Yeah. What if we actually went to a different world altogether? Ghosts definitely don't exist in ours."

"And 'avatars' or whatever aren't here." Nene finished.

Hideyoshi piped up. "It explains alot."

"How are we going to get back? " Akihisa asked. Everyone was silent until Mitsuba spoke up.

"Just do whatever you did to get here. "

"All we did was summon our avatars." Yuuji said, looking at the bracelet on his wrist . "These damn prototypes."

Akihisa shrugged. "Well let's try it again. Summon!"

"Summon!"

A bunch of smoke appeared but once it faded away.

"Aghhhh we're still here!" Akihisa whined.

Hideyoshi glanced down at himself. "Oh thank God…." He said hugging himself. "My clothes are still on."

"That sucks . " Kouta said, frowning and tucking his camera away.

Yuuji sighed, walking past Hanako and his gang. "Lets go find the head of this place, get some answers."

Nene smiled as she watched him go. "Doesn't he seem so princely? " She asked dreamily.

Hanako pulled out his knife. "He must die."

Hideyoshi pushed Hanako's arm down as he walked past. "I wouldn't suggest going after him you two. Shouko is a dangerous woman."

To be continued…..?

**Author's Note:**

> Please no hate. But I would like to know how well I did. TBHK will be shown more chapter 2 promise. Was going to make this smutty but nah lol just sexually perverted. Also chapters will be longer... I hope


End file.
